1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective displays and more particularly pertains to a new collectors display for displaying a collection of die-cast cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art protective displays include U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,223 to Leicht, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,892 to Reams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,745 to Repp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,717 to Manning; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,988 to Johnston; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,365 to Johnson.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collectors display. The inventive device includes an elongated protective shield having a generally U-shaped cross-section. The protective shield has open upper and lower ends. The protective shield includes an outer clear panel and a pair of rearwardly extending clear side panels. Each of the side panels have notches formed therein inwardly of free ends thereof. An elongated rear panel is dimensioned for being received between the notches of the side panels of the protective shield. The rear panel has inwardly curved side edges disposed interiorly of the protective shield. The inwardly curved side edges slidably receive cardboard edges of a blister pack therein. The rear panel has a pair of mounting apertures therethrough downwardly of an upper edge thereof.
In these respects, the collectors display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a collection of die-cast cars.